The Making of Meya and Medora
by ElfieShadowDalmarta
Summary: The story about how the fabled city of Meya was born and how Medora, city of darkness, was created.


**This is a long story. Soz not soz. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni**

 **The Making of Meya and Medora**

Every time a new baby was born, a prophecy was prophesised. Two babies in particular, were to make the world into what it is today. So, this story will go back. Before Alexandra Jennings was born. Before Niyx and Aven were born. Even before Astophe and Niida were born. Before, when all the world was made up of one race. This story starts when there was no Meya. When Medora was inhabited by creatures of darkness and Tia Auras was inhabited by creatures of the light. This story goes way, way, way back, into the past.

"Wake up you little lazy bones!" Aevlin woke to the normal sound of her mother yelling for her to get up. Her father came into her room and sat on her bed as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
"Your mother is very nervous today. Try not to anger her more." Aevlin nodded. Her father patted her on the back and walked out of the room again.

Aevlin fell back and rested for a few more minutes. She wasn't much to look at but she stuck out like a sore thumb in Tia Auras. All the other Tia Auras looked elegant, but not she. Instead she looked as if she was a normal human being from the fabled Freya. Aevlin reached under her bed and pulled out her diary. Its cover was faded but still distinguishable. Two halves, one black, one white. In the black half there was the words _Magic_ and _Special_ in silver embossed font. On the white side were the words _Story_ and _Dream_ in golden font. Running her hand over the cover once, she opened the book and flipped to the first page. On that page, her prophecy was written. It read;

 _The girl with the raven hair and emerald eyes shall have the perfect sister. She will be judged and because of this, will make one of the worlds, a different place. She will get Medora and her sister will get Meya._

Aevlin didn't know what to think of the prophecy. It was certainly something to think about. Aevlin didn't know what it meant about the sister part and was the most confused about the making the world a different place. She couldn't even tell her parents her true feelings and thoughts. Aevlin was still pondering about her prophecy when her mother came into her room.  
"What have I said about keeping a diary? It's foolish and stupid. A girl your age shouldn't be writing in one." Aevlin's mother was a strict woman but looked like one of the royal Tia Aurans. Aevlin was practically the opposite of her mother and her mother didn't like it. Aevlin's mother held out one of her hands. Aevlin didn't know what she was wanting so she just sat there, blinking.  
"Aevlin, give me the diary. I'm going to burn it. I've caught you writing in it far too many times and now it's time to take action." Aevlin clutched her diary to her chest and shook her head fervently.  
"I'll give you three seconds. If you don't give it to me in three, you'll be punished. One… two… three…" and with that, she grabbed the diary out of Aevlin's hands and walked out of the room, diary in hand. Aevlin wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed. Wiping her eyes, she heard a thud. Out of her room she raced to see her father kneeling beside her mother, the dairy on the ground. Aevlin scuttled to pick it up and out of her mother's reach. What she didn't see as she rushed up the stairs was her mother in pain, clutching her stomach.

 **8 years later**

"Aevlin! Get your sorry excuse for a life down here!" Aevlin ran down the stairs, two at a time. She'd been writing in her diary and didn't want her mother to figure out what she was doing.  
"What have you been doing? Why can't you be down here helping like Trishae?" Aevlin turned to see her sister helping with breakfast. Trishae gave her a small smile before returning to cooking the eggs.  
"Go get dressed. You're going to help your father at the forge today." Aevlin nodded, starting to head up the stairs. At the base of the stairs, she heard her sister ask if she could go to the forge.  
"No sweetie, you're going to come with me to the mother and daughter's lunch."  
"But mum…"  
"No buts. You're to come with me and leave your rotten sister with her father at the forge." Aevlin could mentally see her sister flinch at the _rotten sister_ part. Aevlin's sister might be a goody-two-shoes while their mother was around but she really wasn't that good when their mother wasn't. Aevlin was looking forward to going to the forge but also felt sorry for her sister. Aevlin also knew that her sister would find a way to get out of the lunch and come with her. With that happy thought in mind, she dressed and went downstairs to face her mother for the last time that morning.

"Ah! Aevlin, you made it. Where's Trishae?"  
"She's just making a great excuse and said she'll be here in less than 10 minutes." Her father chuckled. It was a nice sound, full of hope and happiness.  
"I'm here. It was harder today but mother is so gullible." Trishae walked through the forge's doorway with a smile on her face.  
"Well, you're just in time. We'll start now. Today, we're going to make magical swords." Their father lead them to the back of the forge where the fire was. Handing out a long slab of metal to each girl, he demonstrated how to draw and bend the sword into the shape they wanted. Then it was their turn. Both made flawless jobs and soon they were onto the job of upsetting and punching. Trishae's sword's pattern was intricate and beautiful. Aevlin's pattern wasn't as intricate and looked deadlier. Their father congratulated them on their fine work and then showed them the last two steps for the forging part, the welding the finishing. Once their work was finished, they admired their handiwork.  
"Now for the last part. The magic. Trishae, put your hand on the sword like this." Their father demonstrated on the sword he had made. The flat of the sword, near the tip, was lying on the back of his hand. Trishae copied.  
"Now you must say the words. Remember, each sword has its own personality so you can't make it to be a special colour or anything like that. You're just the crafter and the namer. Nothing more." Trishae nodded and said the words.  
"Sarae frae milae." The sword shivered and then turned an ice-blue colour. Flames lept along the blade of the sword of the same colour. Trishae almost dropped the sword in shock. It was quite a beautiful sight. The flames then extinguished but the sword's colour held.  
"That was amazing. Aevlin, it's your turn." Aevlin repeated the steps and said the words.  
"Sarae frae milae." Her sword shivered and turned pitch-black. No flames flared to life on her sword though. It was a bit disappointing. Aevlin looked at the sword carefully.  
"Father, I can see something in the blade. It's… it's…" She couldn't think of the words to describe what it was. Her father leaned over to inspect the sword.  
"My, my, my. It looks like… a swirling inky darkness." Her father took the sword from her hands gently. "Yes. This is something quite unique." She smiled and looked at Trishae. She smiled back at her.

"Now we have to name them. I think your sword, Trishae, should be called A'enara."  
"The bringer of light?" Their father nodded and Trishae smiled.  
"Aevlin, I think yours should be called…" He scratched is chin, deep in thought. "Vae'varka. Darkness. Yes, that name is fitting." This time Aevlin smiled. "If you ever need your sword, you only have to say the name of that sword and it will come to you. But remember, this only works with magical swords. Also, once you die, the swords will choose new owners. Right, we'd better head home. It's getting late. Come, leave your swords on this rack here. We can come back tomorrow and test them." Placing the swords on the rack as instructed, they headed out the door and into the darkness of the night.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL WRITING IN THAT USELESS BOOK?" Aevlin lifted her head suddenly. Her mother stood in the doorway of the room. She didn't look happy. In fact, she looked as if she could create a hurricane with one click of her fingers.  
"Mother, I… I…"  
"No, I've told you before, writing in a book is useless! Weak! If you can't tell people then you're weak. For disobeying me, you'll be locked in the basement!"  
"Please mother! Please!" Aevlin begged, tears streaming down her face.  
"No. This is the umpteenth time I've had to tell you to stop writing in that book. Because of this, your sister will spend the time in the basement with you." Aevlin's face turned white. She didn't want her sister to face the punishment with her. Her dear sister who'd done nothing wrong.  
"Please mother! Don't punish Trishae! Punish me. Punish me ten times more. Just don't punish Trishae!" But her mother was adamant.  
"No, you and your sister will spend the rest of today and all of tonight in the basement. Get downstairs." Tears poured down Aevlin's face and she gulped. Standing, she started walking out her bedroom door. As she passed her mother, her mother held out a hand. Knowing she meant the diary, Aevlin reluctantly gave it to her. They walked down the stairs in silence, Aevlin quietly sobbing. On their way to the basement, they passed the kitchen where Trishae was in the midst of making a hot chocolate.  
"Trishae, because of your sister's bad behaviour, you'll both be spending the night in the basement. That should teach her not to do weak things." Trishae didn't complain, the good girl she was. She just walked over to their mother and walked beside them in silence. They reached the basement and their mother pushed them in, closing the door and locking it. The darkness engulfed them both.  
Using her magic, Trishae lit her hand up so it was glowing with a soft glow.  
"Here's your diary." Aevlin looked up and gave a small smile her sister's way.  
"How'd you get it?"  
"I've gotten quite good at pickpocketing mother. It was quite easy. I couldn't steal the key though for we only have one and she needed it to lock us in so if she couldn't find it, it would look suspicious."  
"You shouldn't be here with me. You did nothing wrong." Trishae smiled sadly and shook her head.  
"No. If you're here, I want to be here with you." She gently put Aevlin's hands over the diary cover so they were coving the black part while her's were covering the white part. Two parts very differet people, needing to be a whole to survive. They locked eyes and smile.  
 _Ahh! Now there's something I haven't seen for a while._ The girls jump at the voice. Trishae turns in a full circle, lighting up the room. They squint, trying to find the source of the voice.  
 _You're not going to be able to see me. I'm here yet, I'm not. But where are my manners? I have no name so you may call me Library._ The girls look at each other in bewilderment.  
 _Ok, so I'm just gonna tell you it straight out. There's a door, here right? Walk through that door and you'll then find yourselves in a new world. When you get there, you're to place your swords in the ground in a cross._ The girls waited for the voice to continue but the voice didn't say anymore.  
"What door is this person talking about? We can't exactly walk through a locked door and that's the only door there is." Aevlin lit her hand and scanned the room for the magical door. In the far corner of the room, opposite the door they'd come through, was another door. It looked ancient. Aevlin cautiously walked up to the door and rapped her knuckles on the wood. She then turned the handle and looked through.  
"It seems safe. Common!" Just as Aevlin was about to take a step through the door, Trishae pulled her back.  
"Aevlin, we can't go through."  
"Why not?"

"What about mother and father?" Trishae had a point. Aevlin didn't want to leave without telling father first. She didn't really care about her mother though.

"We'll write them a note."

"Aevlin, we don't even know what's on the other side of that door. What if it's a trap that mother set up to see how gullible we are?

"Trishae, mother couldn't come up with something like this. And plus, I'd rather take my chances in this new world than be stuck here forever with mother telling me writing in a diary is weak." Trishae nodded. Aevlin ripped out two pages of her diary and handed one to Trishae.

"We'll write a message each for each parent. I'll write father's message first and you do mother's. Then we'll swap and I'll write a message for mother and you for father." Trishae again nodded and went in search of a pen. Aevlin started writing to her father. She wrote;

 _Dear father,_

 _We haven't died. We've gone through a doorway and into a new place. I don't know if we will return or even if we can return. Don't think we did this because of you. I have loved you much more than mother and I will always remember you. I have loved every moment we've spent together and I will treasure the memories. Forever and ever, you'll be in my heart._

 _Love, Aevlin._

Aevlin then drew hearts around her words until Trishae had finished writing. They then swapped pages. Aevlin didn't read Trishae's words to their mother for she knew that was rude. She started writing.

 _Dear mother,_

 _I'm …_

She couldn't think of anything to say. Writing to her father had been so easy but her mother's letter was hard. She wracked her brains for a nice memory of her mother but couldn't think of anything. All her life her mother had been mean and uncaring toward her. Always telling her she was weak and then comparing her to another perfect child. She finally just wrote something.

 _Dear mother,_

 _I'm sorry I've disobeyed you. I've been a wicked child and now I'm going to leave so you don't have to face anymore of my wickedness. I didn't drag Trishae into this, she left because she wanted. But blame me all you want for I won't care. I'm away in another world trying to make myself useful. So goodbye and know this. I have always loved you, even though you lock me in a cupboard and tell me I'm weak. I love you and will never forget you._

 _Love, Aevlin_

She hoped this was the right thing to say but she couldn't be sure. She then folded the letters together once Trishae had finished hers. Putting them near the door's entrance, she kissed her fingers and touched the letters. She then stepped back so Trishae could do the same. Both girls, satisfied with what they'd done, walked back to the door. Holding hands, they stepped though the archway and into this new world.


End file.
